(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plurality of internal features to be incorporated into a cooling microcircuit in a turbine engine component.
(2) Prior Art
A wide variety of cooling circuits have been used to generate a flow of cooling fluid over surfaces of turbine engine components. However, these cooling circuits have not been effective. These existing supercooling blade designs have film and internal cooling limitations. In general, these limitations lead to cracking in a relatively short period of hot operating time. Cracking occurs at the suction and pressure sides of the blade as depicted in these figures. Current cooling circuit exit slot configurations are also prone to limitations on film coverage. In some designs, film from the slots exits normal to the main hot gas path, and the slot exit areas is considerably reduced by coat-down.
Thus, there is needed a more effective cooling circuit.